I hate everything about you
by FrenchyStrawberry
Summary: Ella sólo fue honesta con sus sentimientos , que el no lo haya  entendido , eso era otra cosa. Pero si en realidad ella se habia equivocado ? Primer fic . DMHG


**I hate everything about you**

_Hola , la idea de este fic no es totalmente mía ,Mary(Mi prima ) me ayudo mucho con sus ideas geniales y su apoyo mientras yo escribía esto (Ella se reía y tenia ideas pervertidas para este fic XD ) Es un Draco /Hermione y no tiene cuenta de los acontecimientos del libro 6 ( ni del siete que empecé a leer , y esta buenísimo :D )El titulo viene de una canción del grupo Three Days Grace que trata de una relación de odio y de amor a la vez , entonces yo creo que le viene muy bien a esta pareja. Escúchenla es muy linda y yo ya la escuche mas de 100 veces ( por razones personales que tienen nombre de Hombre xD ) .Los personajes y el escenario no vienen de mi sino de nuestra querida Jotaká Roulin ( todos arrodíllense frente a ella ¬¬ ) Bueno espero que les guste y déjenme un pequeño review ( porfavoor T.T ) _

**Capitulo uno : Pensamientos perdidos**

Sentada al borde del lago , miraba la lluvia caer sin importarle que esta la mojara .Sólo la soledad la rodeaba, se sentía bien, al menos, ese lugar le ofrecía un rincón para reflexionar. Si claro, reflexionar.

No, no se sentía con ánimos para reflexionar, cualquier idea que se formara en su cabeza le traía dolor a su corazón, sus pensamientos perdidos entre el rumor de la lluvia y las lágrimas que amenazaban con correr por sus mejillas, el corazón parecía habérsele ido de su pecho, casi no podía sentir sus propios latidos. Se acurrucó y abrazó sus piernas dejando descansar su cabeza sobre sus rodillas ,las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas , entonces se puso a pensar. Pensar en todo lo que pasó , en todo lo que se le fue de las manos y que todavía no entendía. ¿Qué hizo mal ? Ella sólo fue honesta con sus sentimientos , que el no lo haya entendido , eso era otra cosa .Pero en serio ¿A que se esperaba ella¿Que el correspondiera a sus sentimientos?

Perdida en sus pensamientos , no se dio cuenta que había alguien parado a su lado , mirándola con una cara de repugnancia poco disimulada .

- Oh , Granger –empezó la persona con tono irónico - ¿ acaso te diste cuenta que tu querido Potty nunca se fijará en ti ?Pobre sangre sucia. Bueno ...de un lado lo entiendo , yo tampoco le daría una oportunidad a un castor .

Hermione alzó la mirada , se podía ver que había llorado. Sus ojos estaban rojos y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rosas igual que su nariz. Su pelo estaba mojado lo que hacía que este se le adosara a la cara. La persona que estaba al lado de ella era un chico de cabello rubio que casi parecía blanco , sus ojos grises y fríos demostraban una frialdad que sólo el podía transmitir. Draco Malfoy se encontraba frente a ella , empapado hasta los pies y con una sonrisa arrogante.

Ella se levantó y lo empujó para pasar , Si que no estaba de ánimo para recibir los sarcasmos e insultos de Malfoy y sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada se fue hacia el castillo dejando un Draco solo bajo la lluvia . El se dio una bofetada mental y se preguntó cómo pudo ser tan torpe , ella estaba ahí , más linda que nunca . Negó con la cabeza y apartó rápidamente esos pensamientos de su mente . No, ella era una sangre sucia y la había detestado durante sus 6 últimos años en Hogwarts y eso no estaba cerca de cambiar.

Hermione corría por los pasillos , las lágrimas no querían cesar de derramarse por sus mejillas . No quería parar de correr , necesitaba alejarse de todo durante un tiempo . Olvidar todo lo que pasó , al menos por algunos minutos . Lo odiaba , odiaba a Harry y su sonrisa perfecta ,sus ojos que la hacían sentir mariposas en su estómago cuando él la miraba . Lo odiaba por quererla solamente como una amiga y nada más . Por haberla abandonado después de que ella le haya dicho todo lo que sentía . Y Ron que nunca estaba ahí , muy ocupado con Parvati para fijarse que nada andaba bien para su amiga. Más encima Malfoy empeoraba todo esto ,¿ y si él tuviera razón ? Ella sólo era una sangre sucia ...

_Fin del primer capítulo , es corto pero es para introducir lo que viene , no sean demasiado duros es mi primer fic sobre Harry Potter . Mmh escuchen la canción :D y nos vemos pronto para nuevas aventuras ;) _

_Review ?_


End file.
